Champions of the World
by Maddylane2000
Summary: Alys is the youngest daughter of the noble house Trevelyan. After the Conclave failed, she is forced to take on a duty that requires more responsibility than anything she's ever done. Can this young Inquisitor take on this duty and succeed, while finding love? Or will she crumble under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

_Conclave_

My skirts brushed the tiled floor as I hurried from the main room. I fanned my flushed face, trying to hide it from the occasional person I passed. A group of Qunari mercenaries walked past me, faces dead serious and a predatory stance to their bodies. I tried not to stare as the giant ox men walked past, but it was hard not to.

"Go to the study", Uncle Jeremy had said. "Find the papers and hide them on you. Bring them back to me. I'll deal with it, darling".

I had to act as though I was not feeling well just to get the men to leave me alone. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I am not feeling too well. I just need to get some air."

Walking down the long corridor, I tried to act as though I was lost, even though I knew exactly where every room was. _Just like we'd planned_.

"Someone, help me!" called a voice from the room I just passed.

I stumbled and looked back at the room. Taking a few cautious steps forward, I placed my hand on the door knob.

"Keep the sacrifice still!" a deep, commanding voice uttered.

I turned the handle and opened the door, stepping and looking in.

The next thing I knew, my world flashed white.

I pushed myself up from the hard rocky ground. My head pounded and my body ached all over. Everything was so dark around me, only flashes of green cut through the murky, thick air. I struggled to my feet and stood, glancing around. Behind me, giant spiders appeared from nowhere and chased after me. I sprinted, dark curls flying around my face as I climbed the rocky face up the hill. At the top, a woman had her hand outstretched towards me.

I propelled myself upwards and caught her hand.

"She is awakening. Bring her to the Chantry." A Nevarran female ordered. Even semi-conscious I could still tell the difference between accents.

I was hefted out of wherever I was laying and carried around. The few times I opened my eyes I was only met with blurry bits of white. Snow, I assumed. The people carrying me dropped my body and I slumped to the ground, falling unconscious again.

Chains rattled. My hand hurt, everything hurt. The green glow was back, along with the Nevarran woman.

I cracked open my eyes and looked around. A dark cell, four guardsmen and two women. Not just any women it seemed though. Before me, Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast and Right Hand of the Divine stood. The Left Hand of the Divine, Leliana, stood in the partial shadows, observing.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now? The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except you." She leaned right down to my face and sneered.

"You think I did it?" I squeaked out, more than a little intimidated by this woman.

She roughly grabbed my shackled wrists and yanked them up, pulling my smaller body with her.

"Explain this." She said as my left hand flared green. I gasped as it did, because it was quite painful. She dropped my hand and I stared at it in wonder.

"I-I can't." I stuttered as I flexed my hand.

"What do you mean you can't?" Cassandra yelled.

"I don't know what it is, or how it got there!" I yelled back, fuming.

"You're lying!" She grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me up so we were face to face.

Leliana stepped in a put a hand on her shoulder, pulling Cassandra away, "We need her Cassandra."

I dropped back down and winced as my knees collided with the hard ground. Cassandra and Leliana looked back at me wearily as I sat back on my knees. Now, I was fuming.

"You have no right to treat me like this. I am Alys Trevelyan, daughter of Bann Samuel Trevelyan and fiancée to Cyril de Montfort, a member of the Council of Heralds. I demand you release me and explain what is going on." I commanded in the strongest voice I could muster.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" Leliana asked me, ignoring my demands.

I frowned, "No. I don't know how I got here or what happened at the Conclave. One minute I was leaving the main hall, the next you were here yelling at me. I have a few sketchy memories, like running from, _things_ , which were chasing me. Then…a woman?"

"A woman?" Leliana repeated.

I scrunched my face up and tried to remember, "She reached out to me, but then…" I sighed.

They studied me. Leliana nodded her head to Cassandra and before walking out she said, "I will meet you at the forward camp. Take her to the rift and explain."

Cassandra walked over and bent down before me, unlocking my shackles but then tying my hands in chord. I studied the knot she tied and smirked internally.

Pulling me up, I asked her, "What did happen?"

She shook her head, "It will be easier to show you."

I scrunched my eyes as the light was a little too bright for me when we walked out. A small settlement had been made and people were milling around leisurely. In the sky, clouds swirled around a huge, green hole. I stood there, mouth agape, as I saw it for the first time.

"We call it the Breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave." Cassandra explained.

"I didn't know explosions could to that." I remarked quietly.

She smirked slightly, "This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

The Breach crackled and the sky flashed with green. The mark on my hand also flared and I screamed in pain as it did, falling to my knees and clutching it to my chest. Cassandra leant down before me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads…and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time." She said softly.

I inhaled sharply through my nose and flexed my hand. The tingling in it felt like little sharp pinpricks stabbing my skin constantly and I exhaled with a wobbly voice.

"What could I even do with this thing?" I asked incredulously.

"Close the Breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance however, and yours." Cassandra answered.

I scowled at her, "Will I live through this if I help you?"

She looked down regretfully before answering, "We have no way of knowing."

She helped me to my feet and pushed me along through the camp. People stood around me, staring at me with a mix of hate, rage and sorrow in their eyes. They barely even whispered their accusations as I passed them.

"She is a child." Someone scoffed

"Filthy nobles." Someone spat at me.

"Hope she gets the chop in Val Royeaux."

"Reckon they'll let me have a go at her before they kill her? She only deserves it."

I shuddered at the comments.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, and Head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now they are dead. We lash out, like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves as she did. Until the Breach is sealed." Cassandra said.

We went through another set of gates and she turned on me. Pulling out a small knife, she cut the cord on my hands. _Won't have to undo it now_.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more. Come, it is not far." She started walking ahead of me.

"Where are you taking me?" I called to her.

She ignored me and kept walking. I followed after her, trying to keep up. The clothes I wore did not fit properly, so I was a little messy. Leather pants had been tied up around my waist with cord several times just to keep them up. They had also been rolled and tucked into the size too big boots I wore. My shirt was huge and heavy, and the breastplate was too small and dented. Apart from the one leather glove I wore, I had no other protection _._ And _my hair_ was a _mess_.

"Your mark needs to be tested on something smaller than the Breach." She told me as we walked up a path in the mountain.

Outside, soldiers stood guarding the entrance to Haven. Fires burned on stacks of wood to keep them warm in the snow. I shivered slightly as we walked.

A group of soldiers jogged past us and one muttered, "Maker, It's the end of the world."

I looked back at him, shocked, and shook my head, continuing.

Further along, my mark flared again. I dropped to my knees in again and yelled out. Jots of pain shot up my arm and I struggled with them as Cassandra tried to talk me. I looked up at her through hooded eyes and focused on her.

"It's okay, it's okay. Calm down. The pulses are coming faster now." She soothed.

She helped me up and we continued on. As I stared at the mark I wondered out loud, "How did I survive the blast?"

"They say you stepped out of a rift then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid to waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I-" A huge piece of glowing green _something_ fell from the sky and smashed into the bridge we were crossing. It rippled and fell apart, taking Cassandra and I with it.

We fell down the debris and I grunted and cried out as the stone cut into me. Rolling over, I pushed myself up as another green thing fell out of the sky. Two…demons? Yes, demons. Two demons seemed to build up from it. They shrieked and moved our way. I panicked and looked around me for a weapon as Casandra engaged one of the demons. A crate that had fallen down from the bridge was overturned with a few weapons spilling out. I ran over and picked up two daggers.

Twirling them in my hands, I grinned at the demons.

"Come and get me, ugly." I teased.

It lunged at me and I dodged under it, dragging my blades through its skin. I then plunged my blades into its back and dug them around. The demon screamed and tried to turn to face me. I pulled the blades out and dodged as it spun, stabbing it multiple times as I jumped around the attack. Eventually, it fell dead. Across from where I stood on the ice, Cassandra plunged her blade into a demon and it died, shrivelling up on the ground.

I walked over to her, "There. That was fun."

She held her blade up, pointing it at me, "Drop your weapons. Now."

I raised my eyebrow at her and stood taller, "No. I need this. Especially if there are going to be more demons."

She sighed and sheathed her sword and shield, "You're right. I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenceless," she turned around, "your life is threatened enough as it is."

I nodded at her and grinned, "And I'm good at killing things too." I giggled and walked ahead of her.

"Maker's breath." She sighed.

I giggled even more.

"Varric Tethras? _The_ Varric Tethras? Oh, Maker, I may faint. Quick Cassandra, I need some snow on my face. Maker's blood it's actually you." I rambled as I stared at my favourite author ever.

Hey laughed and nodded, "Yes, it is the one and only. At your service." He bowed to me and I nearly passed out.

"Varric, I believe you're going to make the poor girl faint." Solas, the elven mage, commented.

"I just can't believe I am actually meeting you. This just made my day so much better!" I laughed with Varric.

"I'm sure we'll all become great friends down in the valley." Varric waggled his eyebrows at me and I choked.

"No. Absolutely not. You're help is appreciated Varric but…" Cassandra said firmly.

"Come on Seeker. You're soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." He pushed.

Cassandra only sighed, rolled her eyes and walked away. Solas trailed after her and I looked back at Varric.

"Well, Bianca's excited!" He laughed and followed, leaving me following them completely awestruck and dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

_That's one big demon._

I ducked and weaved around and through the Pride demons legs, jumping, hacking and slashing at its skin. Others fought around me; Cassandra stabbing it with her sword and blocking attacks with her shield, Varric shooting the demons weak spots, Solas sending icy spirals and bolts of energy at the demon, and the soldiers firing arrows and attacking the extra smaller demons.

The demon let out a haunting laugh and brought forth some kind of magic, whipping at us with it. I ducked and rolled to the side, ending up under the Breach. I thrust out my hand and connected my mark to the Breach. It crackled and spat and I struggled to stay connected. The demon roared and fell to the ground, Cassandra climbing off it with a vicious expression.

"Now!" Solas yelled to me.

I threw myself to my feet and pushed deeper into the Breach, using all my strength. My knees became shaky and legs felt like jelly. My arms burned and I felt light headed. I pushed myself to my limits and felt the Breach snap and close. Then my dizziness overtook and I collapsed.

The first thing I noticed when I woke was that my hand and wrist felt _weird._ I flexed my hand and wrist, moving them so I could maybe feel what was wrong. Nope. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. A small simple cabin; bed, desks, bookshelves, cupboards. And an elf? She was walking in with a crate in her hands and as she looked up at me, I quickly sat up and she dropped her crate, stuttering.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake, I swear!" She said.

I pushed my dark curls out of my face, "Its fine. Where am I?"

She dropped to her knees and bowed, "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You're back in Haven, my lady."

I stretched my legs over the side bed the bed and looked at her on the floor. While my family only had a few servants at home, Orlais had many more and I had been there enough to become used to them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days." She looked up at me hesitantly.

I stood and inspected my hand. Faint green outlines of swirling patterns covered my hand to wrist and glowed when I concentrated on it.

"So we're safe? Now that I've closed the Breach?"

"The Breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say. I'm certain Lay Cassandra would want to know you've awakened. She said, 'At once'." The elf rose to her feet and stared backing away.

"And where is she?" I cocked my head at her.

"In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once', she said." The elf girl turned and ran from the cabin.

I shook my head pitifully and turned to the chest on the floor that was stuffed with clothes. I rifled through it, picking out leather pants and cotton shirt, then layering over holsters, shoulder and body armour and then pulled on my gloves and boots.

Sheathing the daggers that had been laid out on the table, I quickly tied up my hair in a knot on top of my head. Stepping out of the cabin, I saw people lined up along the pathways with their hands fisted over their hearts. I looked at them cautiously as I passed, trying to figure out why they were doing this. Some of them were even _kneeling_ down to me, which was basically bowing.

I reached the Chantry and pushed open the huge doors, with more than a bit of effort. Down the hall were two voices arguing. One was definitely Cassandra and the other was…Chancellor Roderick? Yes, the man from the Chantry that I met on the way to the Breach. Complete asshole.

"Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes the Divine." The chancellor yelled.

"I do not believe she is guilty." Cassandra said calmly.

"The prisoner failed Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way." He pushed.

"I do not believe that." Cassandra said firmly.

"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry." Roderick pursued.

"My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, chancellor, as is yours." Cassandra said with finality.

The yelling was still going on by the time I reached the door, so when I threw open the door and marched in, all eyes were on me.

Chancellor Roderick barely missed a beat though, "Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial." He ordered the Templars at the door.

They shifted as Cassandra spoke, "Disregard that, and leave us."

They left and the chancellor turned to Cassandra, "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."

"The Breach is stable, but is still a threat. I will not ignore it." Cassandra said menacingly.

"Are you serious? I just risked my life to close that thing and you're still suspicious that I caused it? Are you daft?" I asked the chancellor, mystified of how he thinks that I would start something just to try and kill myself.

"You yet live from all your efforts. A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I gaped at him and became furious, "You are a Chantry brother. Why are you here arguing with your superiors and leaders? Aren't you supposed to be out helping our soldiers and refugees? You were not important enough to be at the Conclave and will never become anything of status. Give up now, chancellor, before you make more of a fool of yourself and everyone ends up hating you more than they already do."

It was his turn to gape. Cassandra made a face of approval and continued talking to him, "Have a care, chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face."

Leliana stepped in, "Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Some Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others-or have allies that yet live."

" _I_ am a suspect?!" Roderick said, shocked.

"You, and many others." She replied.

"But not the prisoner." Chancellor Roderick stated.

"Lady Trevelyan to you." I replied haughtily.

He glared at me before Cassandra spoke, "I heard the voices in the Temple. The Divine called out to her for help."

"So her survival, that _thing_ on her hand-all a coincidence?"

"Providence. That Maker sent Lady Trevelyan to us in our darkest hour." Cassandra looked at me with softness in her eyes.

I looked at her sceptically, "So I'm the chosen one now? When was I going too informed of this?"

"We will have that conversation later. For now, I will not pretend you weren't exactly what we needed when we needed it." Cassandra turned to the bookcase behind her.

"The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." Leliana added.

"This is not for you to decide." The chancellor said stubbornly.

Cassandra slammed a thick book down on the table, "You know what this is chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She took menacing steps toward the chancellor as he spoke, "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval."

The chancellor simply looked at us all with loathing in his eyes before walking out silently. Cassandra shook her head and walked back to the book while Leliana spoke to me, "This is the Divine's directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos," she sighed, "We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice: we must act now. With you at our side." Cassandra looked at me with those eyes again.

I frowned, "What is this 'Inquisition of Old'?"

"It preceded the Chantry; people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad." Leliana said.

"After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more." Cassandra added.

"So we've lost all Chantry support?" Leliana nodded, "Well, shit. What if I want to go home?" I said cautiously.

"You can go, if you wish." Leliana said slowly.

"You should know that while some believe you chosen, many believe you are guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us." Cassandra said.

"We can also help _you_. You are young, and I am sorry you have been dragged into this, but we will be here to help you." Leliana said kindly.

"It will not be easy if you stay, but you cannot pretend this has not changed you." Cassandra implored.

I sighed, "You're right. _Modest in temper, bold in deed_. Father would kill me himself if I left now. I suppose I must stay," I held my hand out, "Though I hope you know I'm going to mess this up. Badly."

Cassandra took my hand and smiled lightly, "I doubt anyone could not make mistakes with a responsibility like yours."

We shook, and I became a part of the Inquisition.

"So, now that Cassandra's out of earshot, are you holding up alright? This is a lot to take on for someone your age. I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day." Varric said as we sat side by side at his campfire, while he sipped on a mug of ale.

"I mean, aside from the fact that this is total bullshit and that it should never have happened, I am actually doing okay. Sore and confused, a little scared, but okay." I smiled and laughed at him.

He grinned back, "Everyone is expecting so much of you and you're only, what, seventeen?"

I nodded, "Though I am eighteen in a few months' time, not that it matters much. Everyone still sees me as a child."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. Nobody knows what they're doing here. We've been sitting here for days now, staring at the Breach and watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. 'Bad for morale' wold be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived." He took his head then drank more ale.

I looked down and fiddled with my boot buckles while I talked, "My uncle and two cousins were in there with me. I have no doubts about them dying. It just hurts to know that I was the one that lived, when any one of them could have done this so much better than me. My uncle, Jeremy, he would have known exactly what to do. He was such a powerful, capable man. I don't know how well father would be dealing with his loss. My oldest cousin, Annabel, well you would have loved her Varric. She can tell the most amazing stories and drink you under the table. Smart though, nothing got past her. Then Samuel is two years older than me. He was going to become a Templar, a good one too. He had so much potential," I looked at him sadly, "I don't know why Andraste or the Maker chose me, because the only thing I'm certain of right now is that we need to close the Breach. And I'll do anything to stop those who will get in our way."

He studied me with soft eyes before he spoke in a softer voice, "I'm pretty sure that's exactly why you're the chosen one, Alys."

 _Father,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written sooner. Everything has been crazy since the explosion at the Conclave. First, I want to let you know I'm safe. I am with the Inquisition, in Ferelden. They are looking after me, mostly because I have become 'The Herald of Andraste'. I've made a few friends and I trust the people I work with. It's good what they're doing here; trying to restore peace, close the Breach, basically fix the world and I'm helping them. I hope you're proud of me, because I think this is what I'm meant to do._

 _Secondly, in case you didn't already know, Uncle Jeremy, Annabel and Samuel died during the explosion. I'm sorry. I had no idea that it was going to happen, and if I did, I would have saved them._

 _Lastly, please don't send anyone here to collect me. Not Maxwell, or Evelyn, or Jacobi. Please don't come yourself either. I truly am as happy as I can be, not to mention safe, what with all the soldiers around me constantly. We need to call off this engagement with Cyril as well. I do not think it is fair to keep him waiting for me when I won't be with him anytime soon. I know it took you forever to arrange that, but it is not going to work out now._

 _I love you all and I miss you terribly. Wish me luck._

 _Alys Amelia Rosaline Trevelyan_


	3. Chapter 3

I stomped my way through the snow, trying to not get stuck in the thick of it. Adan, our healer, had mentioned notes about a new potion, so I was off to find it for him. Also the quartermaster, Threnn, had asked me to find some iron and a logging stand to fill her 'requisition'. Honestly, I was just glad to be able to go somewhere by myself.

I reached a little cabin hidden behind some giant rocks and went inside. It was warmer inside somehow but I wasn't going to complain. After having a quick look around the scarcely furnished room I found the notes I was looking for. I put them into my pouch carefully then sat down to rest.

And cry, apparently. Now that I was alone I could let the tears fall free. I cried because some of my family had died. I cried because I wouldn't be able to see my family for a long time, maybe never again. I also cried because the Maker, or Andraste, had put me into this situation which may kill me. I was going to be married to a rich nobleman, one with influence. We would have had a spectacular wedding, then within a year I would be pregnant. Our kids would be treasures and I would spoil them rotten. I may not have loved Cyril at first, but I think eventually we would have fallen in love. I'd already met him a few times and he seemed like a lovely man.

As I sat there, cross-legged with my head in my hands, I thought about the life I could have had, but will never. All because of this mark on my hand. I pulled off the glove that protected it and looked at my hand. Green, swirling patterns covered my hand and wrist. It looked beautiful, truly, but with that beauty came a price.

I stood and wiped my eyes. This was my duty now. I had to help save the world. Nothing would stop me protecting those I loved and those that needed saving.

I walked back into the Chantry with Cassandra beside me. My hand had a dull ache in it and I was trying to shake it out.

"Does it trouble you?" she asked.

We stopped in front of the war room, "Sometimes. It depends on the rifts I close, or how I'm feeling. But otherwise my only complaint is that it didn't close the Breach. What use is it if it can't fix that?"

"We tried our best, and we will try our best again soon. That is all we can do. I know it must be hard for you, but I want you to know that I have faith in you. We all do." She smiled at me, "Solas believes that with enough power we can close the Breach again, but we will need the same amount of power as what created the Breach. It will not be easy to come by."

"So you have a plan then?" I grinned at her.

She smirked and led me into the war room. Inside, two huge tables had been pushed together so a map of Ferelden and Orlais could be placed on it. Standing around the tables was Leliana, the man I and met on the battlefield and a woman I presumed to be Antivan.

"You've met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces." Cassandra gestured to the man standing opposite to me.

"It was only for a moment on the field. I'm pleased you survived." He gave me a friendly smile.

Cullen had gorgeous blonde curls. All I wanted to do was touch them. The urge was almost irresistible and my hands twitched at the thought.

"As am I." I replied, smiling back.

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat." Cassandra said, nodding at the Antivan woman.

"I've heard much about you. You are related to Lady Serena Mauntell, yes? I have met her on a few occasions and she talks of your family fondly. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." She curtseyed politely.

"Great Aunt Serena? Yes, my father's aunt. She told me about the few times she visited Antiva. She seems to love going there." I said fondly.

"And of course you know Sister Leliana." Cassandra put in.

"My position here involves a degree of…"

"She is our Spymaster." Cassandra said simply, cutting her off.

"Yes, tactfully put Cassandra." Leliana frowned slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." I said formally.

"I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good." Cassandra said.

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help." Leliana quickly added.

"I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well." Cullen argued, his hands resting on the hilt of his sword.

Cassandra sighed, "We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark-"

"Might destroy us all. Templars could supress the Breach, weaken it so-" Cullen interjected.

"Pure speculation." Leliana cut him off.

He turned to her, " _I_ was a Templar. I know what they're capable of." Cullen said fiercely.

"Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition-and you specifically." Josephine said, using her quill to make her point.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "They don't even have a Divine. Who is deciding all this?"

"Exactly. Shouldn't they be busy arguing over who becomes the next Divine?" Cullen agreed.

"Some are calling you 'The Herald of Andraste' and that frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and us heretics for harbouring you." Josephine continued.

"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt." Cassandra said bitterly.

"It limits our options. Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question." The Ambassador finished.

"Varric told me the stories. I don't see the problem with them. It's inspiring people, giving them hope." I recalled.

"Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading-" Leliana started.

"Which we have not." Cassandra added.

"The point is, everyone is talking about you." Leliana finished.

"It's quite the title, isn't it? How do you feel about that?" Cullen asked.

I tried not to blush under his attentive gaze, "It will be hard to live up to, but I will try and do my best."

"I'm sure the Chantry will try and prevent that." He chuckled.

"To some you're a sign of hope and to others, a symbol of everything gone wrong." Josephine said.

"So the giant hole in the sky doesn't worry them?" I asked them.

"They do know it's a threat. They just don't think we can stop it." Cullen answered.

"The Chantry is telling everyone you'll make it worse." Josephine said quietly.

"There is something you can do. A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable." Leliana said.

I nodded, "Then I'll see what she has to say."

"You will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe." Leliana pointed to the location on the large map.

"Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you are there." Cullen added.

"We need agents to extend our each beyond the valley, and you're better suited than anyone to recruit them." Josephine scribbled down something on her clipboard.

"In the meantime, let's think of other options. I won't leave this all to the Herald." Cassandra finished.

After we had finished setting up camp on a secluded hill in the Hinterlands, Cassandra introduced Varric, Solas and I to lead scout Harding.

The dwarf looked up at me, obviously impressed, "The Herald of Andraste! I've heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did at the Breach. It's an honour to meet you, my Lady. Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service. I-all of us here-we'll do whatever we can to help."

Varric chuckled, "Harding, huh? Ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?"

"I can't say I have. Why?" she replied.

"Because you'd be Harding in Hi…Oh, never mind." Varric half-heartedly joked.

I still thought it was funny. A huge laugh burst out of my mouth and soon my stomach clenched in pain of laughing too hard. Varric laughed at me while I struggled, then when I was trying to regain my composure he whispered, "You good, sweetheart?"

I nodded and turned back to Harding, "Sorry." I said with a lopsided grin.

She giggled at me, "Don't worry about it. It's good to see you laugh. Makes you a real person. Anyways, the Hinterlands are as good as place to start as any to start fixing things. We came to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horse master. I grew up here, and people always said that Dennett's herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. But with the mage-Templar fighting getting worse, we couldn't get to Dennett. Maker only knows if he's still even alive. Mother Giselle is at the crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say that the war's spread there too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won't be able to hold out very long. You best get going, no time to lose."

I nodded, now more serious, "Thank you, Harding. It's been a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled and nodded before leaving with a few other scouts. I walked over to a ledge overlooking where we wanted to go. Turning to my little group I grinned and said, "Let's go kick some arse."

I sat on a bench with Varric, eating a bit of bread, while we watched people mill about at the crossroads in the Hinterlands. Today alone we'd gone and found apostate caches for the refugees, killed dozens of rams for their food, closed a few rifts and fought off rogue Templars and mages as they tried to attack everything in their path. In summary, it'd been an eventful day.

"Tomorrow we need to find the Templar and mage encampments. I have a fairly good idea where they are, considering all the maps we've found. Then maybe we'll go see Dennett." I said.

"Sweetheart, have you ever considered that Cassandra should be leading this instead of you? I mean, she is older, more experience in this kind of stuff. She started this, so why do you have to continue it?" Varric said suddenly, turning to me.

"Uh-what?" I asked, shocked.

"Why are you the one doing everything?" He asked, now frustrated.

"Wh-why am I? Well, because I have to help. I have the mark on my hand and I can close the Breach and rifts with it. I do actually want to help too." I looked down and brushed the crumbs away, "My cousins and uncle died in the Conclave. Any of them were better suited than me at doing this job. I have to prove that I can live up to everyone's expectations, otherwise we'll fail, and that's not an option." I looked at him seriously.

He studied me curiously for a moment, a deep crinkle between his brows, then shook his head. He stood and looked down at me, "I don't think you need to prove anything to anyone. None of this shit is your fault." He looked away as if pained to say what he did next, "Should've told Cassandra…never mind. I'll see you later sweetheart."

I watched the dwarf walk away. I had a feeling there was something he had left unsaid and it concerned me the way he had looked just then. I already considered Varric my friend, though I wasn't sure about any other of the people I had met so far. Cassandra is so intimidating, and amazing, and basically everything I aspire to be. A strong leader, faithful, skilled as a warrior and legendary. Solas…well, Solas is a very nice elf. I've met a few, and of those who weren't servants, they were quite rude towards us humans. He is outstandingly smart as well and it blows my mind every time he starts talking. Honestly, sometimes when he talks I just stare at him in amazement because I can't comprehend his words. Then there's the ambassador, Josephine. Lovely woman. Wouldn't dare to go against her in the Game. I may know it well but that woman has had far more experience than me. One of the reasons she has her job, really. Leliana outright scares me. I feel like she could kill me in the middle of the night and no one would even notice I'm gone. And Cullen…Maker that man is handsome. Probably much older than me, I'm sure, and I'd presume he could have any number of women he desired. But he is such a good looking man…

I realised I'd started daydreaming and snapped my head up. I looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching my face turn a very bright shade of pink. I stood quickly and hurried to my tent, keen for a good night's sleep.

 _Cassandra POV_

 _The girl is quite astonishing to watch in battle, truly. The way she jumps, spins and twirls with her blades cutting deep and quickly into her foes flesh was a masterpiece to watch. She had obviously been training all her life, which was surprising for a noble girl. The way she talked to people was interesting as well. Those in need she would do anything for; one dying man asked her to sing to him and she immediately sat next to him, held his hand and sung a beautiful song about children playing in ancient groves. He died as she did and Alys cried a little after that, but who wouldn't have? We were all quite moved and I respect her much more now. Her patience with nobles is far greater than mine and I have no idea how she charms them with such ease. I watched her talk to an older woman with a harsh scowl that was quite sceptical about her being 'the Herald of Andraste'. An hour later, they both parted ways assuring each other that they would have tea together soon with huge smiles on their faces. Lady Trevelyan continues to surprise us all everyday with her actions and I believe that she will continue to do so for a very long time. Maker, I am starting to believe that my choices were not wrong. I hope she proves my decisions right._


End file.
